Cania Whetinkiox
Cania Whetinkiox Applet (født 14. Februar i Portsmouth, England) er en tidligere utheksaminert fullblodselev fra Smygard ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Cania er heterofil, er gift med Darren Applet. Cania var kjent på skolen som jenta som var ti år i hodet og trodde livet besto av diamanter, kirsebær og rosa sukkerspinnskyer. I begynnelsen av syvende året droppet hun ut av skolen på grunn av graviditet, og flyttet inn med Darren. Kun noen måneder senere gjennomgikk hun en spontanabort, noe som førte til at hun måtte vokse opp over natten for å overleve den psykiske knekken det medførte. I en alder av nitten dro hun tilbake til Galtvort for å fullføre utdannelsen sin. Kjærlighet og vennskap Cania kom tidlig i puberteten og forstod fort verdien av ting det medbrakte. Hun var ikke sen med å flire av guttene i puberteten og guttene i klassetrinnene under som var i stemmeskifte. Hun fant dette superfestlig og kunne fort finne på å følge etter uskyldige håsblåsgutter en hel kveld kun for å få dem til å snakke. Men på den samme tiden oppdaget hun også guttene i klassen og hvordan de vokste opp og ble anstendige mannfolk. Det er ikke riktig å kalle henne en flørt, men hun var ikke akkurat uskyldig heller. Hun gjemte seg tidlig bort i bøttekottene sammen med gutter, hun tullet rundt med dem og var en liten tease. Men hun var på en og samme tid ganske uskyldig. Det var en liten periode hun og Tommy B. Linken ble tatt for å være et par. Synd det viste seg at han var homo. De var alltid sammen, gjorde alt sammen og tuslet rundt på skolen som et radarpar. Da hun startet i fjerde og Tommy fikk nok med gutteproblemer, så hun på guttene selv. Hun var litt her og der, men det varte ikke lange tiden. Rett og slett fordi hun var for krevende og litt for blond til at guttene orket å holde ut så lenge med henne. Da hun i sjetteklasse fikk et godt øye til den to meter høye gutten i klassen, Darren, tok det ikke lang tid før de to var ofte å skimte sammen. Darren var utro mot henne gang på gang, og i siste del av skoleåret bestemte hun seg for å gjøre det samme. Hun fikk kjærlighetstips av Amoro, noe som er dømt til å ikke fungere, og så naiv som hun er trodde hun på hva venninnen sa. Hun sov rundt med andre gutter før hun gråt og fikk Darren tilbake. Da hun kun noen måneder etter skolestart i syvende fant ut at hun ventet barn med Darren, bestemte de seg for å droppe ut av skolen og flytte sammen. Tre år senere og de er fortsatt et par med både gode og vonde hendelser i bagasjen, og med ring på fingeren. Cania er som jenter flest, full av hormoner og med humørsvigninger. Hun var litt av et prosjekt når det gjaldt følelser og meninger. Hun sa rett ut hva hun mente om deg og det du gjorde, men viste sjeldent noe annet enn arroganse og glede hvis hun skulle vise noen form for følelser. Men venner hadde hun uansett. Hun og Channe Waterfall var som to klegg, jentene som alltid fant på masse bråk i storsalen kun for å tiltrekke seg Professor Slurs oppmerksomhet. Amoro og Cania gikk rundt med puppene struttende i været og satt gardiner i fyr. Akami var en av Cania's beste venninner, en som hun delte meninger og tanker med. De var ganske nære og kanskje det beste Cania kom en bestevenninne. Men ettersom årene gikk, dabbet også den gode kjemien av fordi de begge endret seg. Hun var høyt og lavt, men skaffet seg nesten bare venner. Hun slang sjeldent med leppa og yppet sjeldent på seg noen folk. Med Darren i ryggen, var det sjeldent at folk prøvde seg på å erte jenta eller henge henne ut, uansett. Så det var ikke akkurat noe å bekymre seg for. Like før hun forlot skolen, fikk hun god kjemi med Nathair McGregor. Gutten som bare dukket opp ut av ingensteds. Nathair viste sjeldent mye følelser, men han fikk Cania til å åpne seg. De ble veldig nære og han var den personen hun gråt hos de gangene livet bydde henne imot. Men da hun besøkte Galtvort en stund senere fant ut at han var død, hun ble knust og forsvant fra skolen spontant. Familie og oppvekst Oppvokst i en fullblods-, typisk Smygard-familie førte med seg at Cania aldri trengte å bekymre seg over fremtiden eller penger. Som farens øyesten fikk hun det hun pekte på og litt til. Hun gjorde sjeldent noe feil og moren og faren støttet henne i avgjørelsene hun tok. Da hun ble eldre, merket hun fort presset fra faren om at hun skulle bli noe stort. Han hadde store planer for datteren sin og var klar til å reise til verdens ende om det kunne hjelpe henne på vei dit hun selv ville. Men da Cania var i 14-15års alderen forstod han fort at det ikke var så veldig mye med håp i datteren. Hun var jo stokk dum og altfor naiv til å kunne fullføre skolen med gode karakterer. Men han fortsatte å presse henne litt ekstra i tilfelle den lille boblen hun levde i skulle sprekke, og hun skulle vokse opp å forstå at en utdannelse var gull verdt. Cania merket jo selvfølgelig dette presset, og i sjette klasse var hun på randen til å knekke helt sammen av alt presset fra familien. To somrer tidligere hadde hun også blitt frarøvet bestevennen som døde en tragisk død i en altfor ung alder. Dette slo henne plutselig og hun gikk på veggen. Moren til Cania var en av de viktigste støttespillerne i livet hennes den tiden. Men med hjelp av venner fra skolen kom hun seg på bena igjen og forstod at det viktigste er å være lykkelig og å se framover. Noe hun satset fullt på. Så den siste tiden hun hadde igjen på Galtvort var hun enda lykkeligere, enda mer naiv og enda mer rosa enn hva hun tidligere hadde vært. Da hun er blitt 21 år gammel, har hun to barn og mann. Hun bor fortsatt med Darren og de fikk tvillingene Dakota Wynstelle og Carmichael Javier tre år etter at hun var gravid for første gang. De bor sammen i Irland i et hus som Darren arvet noen år tidligere. De har slått seg til ro, og ved siden av jobben er hun en typisk husmor som baker og vasker huset. Hun er blitt en smule som faren, en av de foreldrene som ville gjort alt for at ungene skal være trygge og ha det bra. Tiden på Galtvort Utseende og personlighet Cania var alltid en av de peneste jentene. Med langt, blondt og alltid velstelt hår og sine blå øyne kunne hun berga akkurat hvem hun ville. Trodde hun selv. Hun mente selv at hun var en av de peneste jentene på sitt kull ettersom klassekameratene ofte farget håret i morsomme farger, og hun mente at det gjorde deg snål. Marion Bother med sitt grønne og røde hår, Robyn Ayabie med sitt blå, Anchalott Asimka med sin røde stripe, Maiken Mackoy med stripa si i håret og Sine Metu med det sorte, korte håret sitt, for eksempel. Håret til Cania var i albuelengde nesten alle hennes år på Galtvort, og hang rett ned ettersom det var naturlig slett. Men da hun var på vei opp fra kjelleren etter spontanaborten, klippet hun seg skulderkort og lot de lange, lyse lokkene falle. Dette førte også med seg at hun fikk mer fall i håret og at noen skjulte krøller kom fram. Helt siden hun var spedbarn, har håret vært lyseblondt, og slik holdt det seg. Det gjenspeiler også personligheten hennes. Med sine 165 cm over bakken, sprader hun rundt svai i ryggen og med nesa litt i sky. Med en typisk timeglassfigur, fin rumpe og store bryster, tar hun kun i mot komplimenter om sin egen kropp. Alt annet bare avfeier hun med en arrogant håndbevegelse. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Smygard Kategori:Ansatt ved St.Mungos Kategori:Fullblods